Time's Up
by DELEEEEETE
Summary: Bella finishes her exam early. And so does that green-eyed boy next to her. Why had she never talked to him? Should she before time runs out? Based on kind of true experiences and boredom. AH. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Time's Up**

'You may now begin writing.' The loud voice of the invigilator boomed from the megaphone she was holding and I glanced down at my paper. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my fellow classmates scribbling away. I let out a sigh of frustration and braced myself for the ache in my arm I knew I would have after this exam.

One hour later, I had almost finished my paper. With a quick glance round my shoulder, I could see people panicking as they realised the time. I put down my pen and gazed at the digital clock on the wall. In the reflection of it, I noticed one other person had finished their paper abnormally early too. I snuck a quick glance at him and almost smiled when I saw who it was.

Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen. He was only in a few of my lessons, but from what I saw he was a nice guy. Everybody seemed to like him. And that includes the ladies too. Not that he let that affect him. He was intelligent from what I saw, but he didn't speak much in class, except to his friends. I turned myself to the side and smiled tentatively at him. He responded with his own dazzling smile. Jeez...how had I not paid him any attention before?

I quickly turned around, embarrassed at my forwardness and counted down the minutes till the exam ended. The sharp bell symbolising the end of the exam rang out and all the people in the exam room placed their pens on their desks simultaneously. The examiners quickly came and lifted the papers from our desks.

As I glanced at Edward again, I saw an examiner come towards him. She was an old woman with wispy white hair and she was wearing a lime green fanny pack. I had to stifle my laughter as we were still in exam conditions! She passed by me and headed straight for Edward.

Suddenly, she tripped over her own feet and landed in Edward's lap! By now, I was silently snickering to myself. As she attempted to untangle her necklace from Edward's beige sweater, I was in silent hysterics. However, my laughter stopped as Edward shot me a look that screamed 'Oh you think this is funny?' I wordlessly shrugged and watched out of the corner of my eye as she walked away. The rows of pupils were dismissed separately, and Edward's row got out before mine did. As I waited to be dismissed, my thoughts were on the green-eyed boy who made this exam more enjoyable.

As my row was finally allowed to leave, I wondered if I would actually get to speak to Edward again. He was hard to track down, and I hardly saw him around town. As I pondered to myself, I failed to notice that I was outside of the exam area. I glanced around and sighed to myself as I realised he had already left. Just my luck.

I ran to catch up with some friends when a hand grabbed me from behind. I turned, expecting to see Emmett, my scary yet teddy-bear friend holding me. But I was wrong. Holding my hand was none other than Edward.

'Hi.' He spoke, serenely.

'Hi back.' I replied.

'How did you find the exam?'

'Good, I suppose.'

'Really? There were a few points I was unsure of. Do you mind explaining some of them to me?' His voice grew teasing and his eyes were alight with only humour.

'Sure. What got you confused?' I played along.

'Not here. Let's go for a walk around town.' He asked.

'Sure. Let me just tell my friends that I'm **tutoring**.' I said, putting the emphasis on tutoring. I had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from. Edward just made me melt in the non-cheesiest way possible.

I grabbed my phone and texted my friends 'Not walking. Sorry' and switched it off. Alice was known for being far too nosy for her own good.

Edward and I strolled up the school path and into the grassy fields near the town centre. We were talking non-stop about anything and everything. He was extremely easy to talk to, I felt like we had been friends for years.

As the sky darkened, my hopes of Edward and I becoming more than just friends did too. Sure, we were flirting but that didn't mean anything. We walked along my road and I signalled that we had approached my house.

'Thanks. This was nice, Edward.' I replied casually.

'Yeah, it was fun. Will I see you again Bella? He asked, all signs of playfulness gone.

'Yeah, we go to the same school.' I replied, unsure of his question.

'Not like that Bella. I like you Bella, seriously. You're so easy to talk to and I feel like we've been friends for years.'

'OK. Me too. Talk to you tomorrow Edward.' I replied, happy with his response.

As I turned to go, his hand grabbed onto mine and he quickly stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine. After what seemed a lifetime, he began to walk away, and as he left, I swear I heard him say 'Well that was the best exam I've ever had!'

**A/N: What do you think? One-shot or continuation? I thought of this when I finished my exam early. I'm so strange! Anyways, tell me what you thought –good or bad. Reviews would be much appreciated. I will update my other stories soon so chill your beans. Ooh and in case anyone cares, my story Rockstar has been nominated for an award. I'll keep you posted about voting, but votes for me, Hayley-Cullen93 and oneofthemfans would be appreciated! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 NEWS

Ladies, Gentlemen and Obsessed Twilight Fans,

As I mentioned, my story Rockstar! has been nominated for an award! Can you believe it? Anyways... Put a date in your calendar – May 21st because that, my lovely fans and readers, is when you will head over to the website below and vote for me! Please?

http://twilightedteensblog[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

Pretty please?

*Does Alice Pout*

Although I am up against some serious competition, it would be awesome of you to vote for me. And as I'm feeling extra cheeky, you know you also want to vote for The Parent Trap by oneofthemfans (I BETA THEM! THEY ARE LOVELY!) and In My Arms by Hayley-Cullen93 (WHO IS SCARILY SIMILAR TO YOURS TRULY!)

I shall stop blabbering on and allow you to get back to your lives. Ooh but please read my new story 'Time's Up' please and think about the death of one of Fan fiction's most awesome writers: Daddy's Little Cannibal. My heart goes out to her family. Do not mock the dead. If you're reading this, you know who you are! Also my dears, I wrote a guest editorial on the Twilighter Times! Read it...the whole point of it is to give you news about twilight! It keeps me up to date.

Keep on smiling,

xox-Smiley-xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I was so screwed. I actually had to run to my Physics class after lunch time because Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. Annoying puppy-dog! I bolted into the classroom and saw that the class had been divided and were sitting in silence. The teacher had arranged them into boy/girl seating and I looked around at my teacher to grab a test paper and find a seat. He handed me a test paper and motioned for me to sit on the back row of tables next to none other than Edward Cullen.

I hadn't spoken to Edward since _that day _because it had been a Friday and we didn't exchange numbers or talk on Facebook/Myspace/Twitter. I wondered if he even had Facebook. Focus Bella, there's a test. That you are completely unprepared for. Oh shoot, everybody had calculators next to them. Just my luck, I took my calculator out of my bag yesterday! This sucks.

I raised my hand to ask the teacher for a calculator and he arrived promptly at my side.

'Is something wrong, Miss Swan?' he asked.

'Sir, I don't have a calculator. May I borrow one please?' I asked politely.

'Sorry but there are none left. You'll just have to make do without one, or borrow one from Mr. Cullen over there, he looks nearly finished with it.'

I glanced over at Edward to see if the teacher was indeed correct and Edward nodded at me, smiling his crooked grin. I motioned for him to continue and I carried on working. The calculator question wasn't until the end of the test anyway.

'You may leave once you have completed your test paper. I'm feeling extra kind today. Just thought you would like to know.' The teacher's voice resonated around the classroom and I smiled to myself, if I could finish early, I could get home in time to finish the next chapter of my book.

My writing pace quickened as I rushed to finish early and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward turning the last page of his paper, and packing his stuff away. Just as he was about to turn his calculator off and slide it towards me, he stopped and began punching away some numbers. He must be double-checking his work, I thought to myself. Smart.

He slid the calculator towards me and fluidly rose out of his chair and exited the room very quickly. Huh, that was weird. As I myself reached the last page, I grabbed the calculator in front of me and glanced at the screen; ready to work out this formula. However, what I saw surprised me.

In tiny script, punched into the calculator, was a seven digit number, carefully written. I was confused. What was with this number? After thinking for a couple of minutes, I smiled to myself, it was his phone number! No wonder he ran out of the room so quickly. That was so sweet of him. I quickly saved the number to the calculator's memory and worked out my answer.

I handed in my test paper and grabbed the calculator. I just about ran home and grabbed my cell phone off of my night stand and dialled his number. It rang and rang until a voice said:

'Thank God. I thought you weren't going to get my message!'

**Squeal! This was inspired from a physics test that I sucked in. I got 11 out of 25. Nice. Anyways, what do you think? Review greatly appreciated...**

**Also, voting has begun for the contest! My story, Rockstar, is nominated. So votes will be appreciated too. Vote here: ****http://twilightedteensblog[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**xx**


End file.
